


Devour Me

by Thisinsignificantpride



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisinsignificantpride/pseuds/Thisinsignificantpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kawanishi likes to keep his private life private. Tendou knows this. And yet, he still loves to rile his boyfriend up and share harmless secrets around the lunch circle. It always leads to the best punishments, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devour Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is sin. Please ship kawaten it's good shit ok

Tendou knew his mistake before he made it. Kawanishi had never been the type to speak about private matters and he _definitely_ wasn’t the type to appreciate his boyfriend blurting out incriminating information during lunch breaks. But Tendou lived for the thrills in life. He knew he’d get in trouble, but that had never stopped him before. Tendou knew the punishment would be delicious, like all his punishments were. Maybe that made him a masochist, but that was something to be dissected and analyzed later.

For now Tendou was focused on Kawanishi’s eyes, the color of the earth and everything welcoming in Tendou’s life. Tendou watched the dark green and cobalt tones shift from their focus on the bento Tendou had made up to Tendou’s gaze. Tendou smiled, bright and full of mischief, and he saw Kawanishi’s eyes darken in response.

The words dripped from Tendou’s tongue like dark ink, polluting the small circle made up of fellow volleyball team members. Kawanishi set his chopsticks down and used a handkerchief to dab at his mouth before sitting completely still.

Reon, who was sitting to the right of Tendou, choked on a clump of rice. As he pounded a fist against his chest, the wing spiker pulled a disgusted face as he stared at Tendou.

“Excuse me?” Reon asked, voice rising an octave.

Tendou’s smile widened. He tilted his head, eyes trained on Kawanishi’s as he responded. “Yeah. Taichi is pretty handsy. And a lot more sensitive than people think. It’s endearing, really. Why just yesterday we were --”

“Satori.” Kawanishi’s voice was quiet, but his eyes burned with the familiar rage that lit a corresponding fire in Tendou’s veins. “I need to speak with you in private. Leave your things.”

Attempting to ignore the initial excitement that bubbled up in his throat, Tendou swallowed with a nod, smile still bright and feigning innocence.

“Of course, Taichi!”

He gave a last look to Reon and Ushijima, both of which had gone back to eating as if they didn’t think Tendou was about to die at the hands of his own boyfriend.

The couple walked in silence across the roof of the school and into the hallway. They filed down the stairs without touching, and by the time they approached one of the supply closets, Tendou was writing his will in his head.

To the third year’s surprise, Kawanishi didn’t immediately go for the kill. Instead, he opened the closet and gestured for Tendou to enter as if he was offering a luxury hotel room. Tendou knew better than to question his punishment methods. That never worked in his favor. He stepped inside and then Kawanishi was following after him, pulling the door shut and pressing Tendou up against the wall. The space was small, cramped. If Tendou had been a claustrophobic person, this would have never worked. Luckily for the redhead, he had no problem with being this close to anyone, much less the gorgeous Kawanishi Taichi.

“Satori,” Kawanishi said just above a whisper. “You know I get embarrassed when you talk about our private love life.”

With a smile and a chuckle that was intended to diffuse at least some of the tension, Tendou ran his fingers over Kawanishi’s chest, tilting his head to the side. “C’mon, Taichi. It wasn’t anything too bad. I just told them -- “

“You told my senpai I groped your thighs on a daily basis.”

“Well… maybe I exaggerated a _little_.”

Kawanishi raised a single eyebrow, leaning back a fraction to eye the older male. “A little? When’s the last time I touched you like this?”

To accent his question, Kawanishi dropped a hand to squeeze Tendou’s left thigh. Tendou felt his legs flex beneath the touch and his fingers tense against Kawanishi’s jacket. He didn’t answer the question -- in fact he couldn’t. He didn’t remember the last time Kawanishi had been so forward. It was usually the other way around, Tendou hunting Kawanishi and devouring him in private meetings. But there had been times where Kawanishi had taken the lead, but they were all blurring together in one mess of heat and passion. Thinking about it made Tendou’s throat dry.

“I don’t know,” Tendou said, wetting his lips.

Kawanishi stared, his dark eyes strong, dangerous. Tendou had always been the type to flirt with danger. He relished in being preyed on. The adrenaline resonated in his entire body, making a point in tightening his pants.

“That’s upsetting.” Kawanishi furrowed his brows, his hand sliding higher to grip at Tendou’s hip, his thumb pressing into Tendou’s hipbone. “Are you saying that, on top of the embarrassing things you said about me at lunch, you also think I’m a forgettable lover?”

Tendou swallowed. The pressure on his hipbone was distracting and made him fidget in place. “No, of course not, Taichi. You’re the best lover I could ask for. I’ve told that you that a million times! Remember?”

“Hm.” Kawanishi forced one of his knees between Tendou’s legs, pressing hard against Tendou’s crotch. “I think you’re only saying that. That’s fine. You don’t have to mean it now.” Kawanishi leaned forward, his teeth capturing Tendou’s earlobe. “You won’t be able to deny it when I’m finished with you.”

A tremor ran through Tendou at his boyfriend’s words, starting at the top of his spine and spreading all the way down to the tip of his cock. He swallowed, rolling his hips down against Kawanishi’s knee.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Kawanishi said, taking Tendou’s jaw into his grip and removing his knee from Tendou’s reach. “None of that. You don’t get to decide when you get to come. In fact, you’re not allowed to speak. Your mouth is a nuisance.”

“Really? That’s not what you said the last time I had your cock in my mouth.” Tendou smirked, playfully flicking out his tongue.

Kawanishi squeezed Tendou’s jaw harder, ripping off Tendou’s tie with his other hand. While Tendou gasped, Kawanishi shoved two of his fingers inside Tendou’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue.

“Such a dirty mouth, Satori. And we both know how _loud_ you can be. We can’t have anyone finding us in here, can we?”

Tendou moaned against Kawanishi’s fingers, closing his mouth around them and sucking. His hips gave an involuntary buck, searching for some sort of friction to dull the ache in his crotch.

“No.” Kawanishi removed his fingers only to replace them with the tie he’d stolen from around Tendou’s neck. He fastened it in a secure manner, not too tight or too loose. He took a step back then, unbuckling his own pants and making a show of pulling out his cock in the slowest motion possible.

Tendou moaned around the tie and reached for his own pants, fingers quick but not as quick as Kawanishi’s.

“I said _no_ , Satori,” Kawanishi said, hands gripping tight around Tendou’s wrists.

Tendou whimpered, pleading with his eyes for something, _anything_. Kawanishi gave a small smile in response and led one of Tendou’s hands to his cock. Tendou wrapped his fingers around it immediately, tugging and moving his wrist the way he knew Kawanishi enjoyed. He moaned against his makeshift gag as if he was pleasuring himself, always a glutton for pleasing his lover.

Kawanishi, with his eyebrows drawn together, leaned over Tendou, his dark eyes locked onto Tendou’s while his hands gave Tendou the release he wanted. With Tendou’s bottoms shoved down just above his knees, Kawanishi pressed his thick fingers over the older’s entrance, tracing over the puckered hole and chuckling at the shudder that ran through Tendou.

“I wasn’t planning for this when I left the house this morning, Satori. I don’t have anything to prepare you with.”

Tendou whined, pressing his thumb against Kawanishi’s tip. The blond gave a soft intake of breath, eyes falling shut as he swallowed.

“Do you think you can be a good boy and use your mouth for something productive for once?”

Nodding as if his life depended on it, Tendou moved his hands up to tug at the tie around his mouth. He dropped to his knees and took Kawanishi into his mouth without hesitation, nearly gagging himself on the length in the first movement. As he looked up at his boyfriend and saw the younger watching him with a heavy lidded gaze and parted lips, Tendou moaned around Kawanishi. He tried reaching for his own cock, but Kawanishi tugged hard at his red hair.

“No. I’m the only one allowed to touch you.”

Tendou nodded, or at least tried to nod the best he could with Kawanishi’s dick in his mouth, and went back to sucking Kawanishi off. His tongue rolled over the tip in an indulgent motion, the taste of precome spilling into his mouth. He moaned again, taking in as much as was physically possible without choking. Kawanishi was making the most satisfying little grunts and groans above him that pleased Tendou more than they should. He wasn’t getting any attention and yet Tendou knew he could get off just by making Kawanishi come. He’d done it before, but Kawanishi seemed to have different plans.

“Up, Satori,” the blond said, tugging at Tendou’s hair.

Tendou stood and faced the other, his pupils blown wide and his lips flushed. He waited for more instruction, obedient for once in his life.

“I’m going to bind your wrists together.” Kawanishi spoke as if he was giving an order, but his expression gave away that he was asking for permission. His eyes were a bit uncertain, betraying the authority his voice held. Still, Tendou nodded and eagerly held out his hands, palms facing each other.

After Kawanishi used his own tie to bind Tendou’s hands together, he pressed his fingers past Tendou’s lips again.

“Wet them for me,” was what Kawanishi said, but Tendou heard “Wet them for yourself.” So Tendou sucked the three fingers with even more enthusiasm, pushing his tongue between each digit and making sure they were soaked before he pulled away.

“Good boy,” Kawanishi said, moving the tie around Tendou’s neck back to his mouth.

Then Kawanishi was lifting Tendou off his feet and positioning him so that Tendou’s calves were hooked over his shoulders. He held Tendou up with one hand, biceps flexing below the weight. With his wrists tied together and his mouth gagged, Tendou was at Kawanishi’s mercy, but he couldn’t have asked for anything better. Watching the way Kawanishi stared as he pressed his fingers inside Tendou and worked him open, Tendou felt like he was on fire. It was so much attention, but he adored it. This was the punishment he’d been searching for.

Tendou moaned against his gag, squirming under Kawanishi’s hold only to have the other shove his fingers inside him and curl against his prostate. He would have screamed, had his tie not been in his mouth. As it was he could only attempt, but all that came out was muffled by the fabric, his saliva dampening the red silk.

“Loud as always, Satori. It’s almost as if you want us to be discovered. How naughty.”

Whimpering and bucking his hips, Tendou bit down on his tie and squirmed again in the hopes that Kawanishi would get the hint. Thankfully Kawanishi was more than familiar with how Tendou’s body worked and he could read every movement perfectly. It didn’t take long for him to remove his fingers and fit the length of his cock between the cleft of Tendou’s ass cheeks. Tendou arched against the wall and sucked in a breath, trying his best to move his hips down against Kawanishi despite the difficult position.

Kawanishi was still composed as ever. He clicked his tongue, grinding his cock slowly against Tendou’s entrance and repositioning his hands to grasp Tendou’s waist.

“Now, since you’re in trouble, I’m not going easy on you, Satori. I hope you don’t mind.”

Tendou shook his head, giving permission for Kawanishi to use his body however he pleased. It might have been a mistake. It was clear from the lack of penetration that Kawanishi had no intention of making it easy for Tendou to find release.

Still, Tendou’s breath caught in his throat when Kawanishi started grinding his length against Tendou’s entrance. It was difficult to get his bearings. With his legs pressed between their chests, his wrists bound, and his entire weight supported by Kawanishi’s hands, Tendou was helpless. He’d been caught and trapped and now it was time for his predator to devour him.

The friction Kawanishi’s cock provided the cleft of Tendou’s ass didn’t do much for him, but Kawanishi had a thin layer of sweat dampening his forehead. His blond hair clung to his glistening skin, eyes screwed shut and eyebrows drawn together while his lips parted with soft noises of pleasure. Kawanishi was losing himself, Tendou was watching him unravel, and it was so damn hot Tendou felt his own cock throbbing in response. He could deal with Kawanishi using him. If Kawanishi kept looking like that, Tendou would let him do whatever he wanted without a single complaint.

Soft pants of breath hit Tendou’s neck, Kawanishi’s hands bruising Tendou’s hips. The hold was tight and kept Tendou still. Kawanishi’s motions had begun slow, but the longer they stayed in the cramped supply closet, the more desperate the second year became. He grinded his cock against Tendou’s warmth, grunting and groaning and gasping. Tendou’s cock leaked precome and dribbled over his stomach, his tongue pressing desperately against the gag. He wanted to goad Kawanishi. He wanted to whisper dirty things in his ear, to coax him into an assertive state. He wanted Kawanishi to press his chest up against the wall and fuck him raw.

And then Kawanishi whispered, “Fuck, _Satori_ ,” and Tendou felt his insides burst into flames.

Tendou moaned against his gag, squirming the best he could manage. Kawanishi was too hot, too gorgeous, too irresistible. Tendou wanted something, anything to help get himself off, but this was his punishment. He’d brought this on himself.

Familiar stalling of Kawanishi’s hip movements let Tendou know he was close. That, and Kawanishi released one of Tendou’s hips to grab onto his fingers. Kawanishi always did that. Whenever he was about to come, he reached for Tendou’s hands no matter what position they were in.

“F-fuck, Satori,” Kawanishi whispered.

Tendou felt the warmth of his boyfriend’s release spill against his ass and over his thighs. He whimpered, squeezing Kawanishi’s hands back in a desperate attempt to draw attention to his own weeping cock.

Wiping at the sweat on his forehead, Kawanishi licked over his lips and looked over his lover. Tendou didn’t know what the younger saw, but it must have been good because Kawanishi was soon repositioning Tendou’s legs to hook around his waist. He tore Tendou’s gag away from his mouth and crashed their lips together, their tongues reaching for each other on instinct. While their tongues mingled, Tendou hooked his still bound wrists around Kawanishi’s neck. He moaned freely, kissing the younger as if it was what kept him alive.

They parted with heavy pants, staring into each other’s eyes as their chests heaved.

“Please, Taichi,” Tendou whispered, pressing his lower half against his boyfriend. “Please?”

The earlier facade had melted away with Kawanishi’s orgasm. He nodded without a word, kissing Tendou and wrapping his hand around Tendou’s length. The grip was experienced, knowing exactly what Tendou needed. Whimpering, Tendou clenched his thighs around Kawanishi’s waist at the relieving touch. He tore his face away from Kawanishi, falling back against the wall only to have his neck ravaged by the younger male. Tendou moaned, loud and uninhibited. He didn’t care if anyone heard him. He didn’t care if anyone walked in on them. Kawanishi was _finally_ letting him come.

“Taichi!” Tendou gasped. Teeth scraped at his neck as a thumb pressed hard over his slit. “ _Taichi_ , fuck -- I --”

“Come.” Kawanishi spoke directly into Tendou’s ear, sending a thrill through his entire body that pooled in his abdomen.

Tendou’s mouth hung agape with silent screams of pleasure, his eyes clenched shut and his back arching as he came hard. He whined as Kawanishi continued stroking his cock, milking his orgasm for all it was worth. His legs shook as Kawanishi set him down on his own feet. Draping himself against the blond, Tendou purred against Kawanishi’s neck, nipping at the soft skin of his throat.

“We’re messy,” Tendou said with a delighted chuckle. “What are we gonna do now?”

With a slight blush on his cheeks, Kawanishi pulled out the handkerchief he had used earlier at lunch from his back pocket. Tendou arched his eyebrows, pulling his hands from around Kawanishi’s neck and standing at full attention.

“You were planning to make a mess the whole time? _How_ _naughty_ , Taichi.”

“Shut up.”

Tendou giggled and pressed a sweet kiss to Kawanishi’s lips. “Yes, angel. But only if you untie me and help me clean up!”

Kawanishi sighed, feigning annoyance, but Tendou knew he was loved by the way Kawanishi cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead.

“Of course, sunshine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @guessblockmomster // twitter @sakusanyoomi


End file.
